death_magefandomcom-20200214-history
Kasim
Kasim is a human shield-bearer and is an immigrant from the Sauron Duchy, until it was conquered by the Amid Empire. He is currently residing in Talosheim and working as an adventurer, alongside Fester and Zeno. His current strength is that of a C-class adventurer. Appearance Personality Biography An adventurer, a former refugee who fled the Sauron Duchy, and a former villager of the Seventh Cultivation Village. He was promoted to D-class, but that qualification has now been invalidated. He formed a party with other boys from the same cultivation village of the same age as him, and he is the Shield-bearer and leader of the party. Incidentally, if one asks why he aspires to become a Shield-bearer, the answer is that he was moved by an old hero’s tale he once heard, and that hero was known as the person who first invented Shield Bash. That hero’s name has been left in history as the one who invented offensive martial skills at a time when all other Shield-bearer martial skills were for defense and provoking. Kasim has dreamed of being like that hero. Perhaps because of this dream, he sometimes attacks with his shield while shouting, “Shield Bash,” despite not being able to use the martial skill. He is currently in his growth phase, so Vandalieu feels an unstoppable envy for his wonderful body that becomes more robust by the day. However, Kasim feels an unstoppable envy for Vandalieu, who possesses a harem. Incidentally, his family was a farming family. Powers and Abilities Status Current Status: * Name: '''Kasim * '''Race: '''Human * '''Age: '''18 years old * '''Title: '''None * '''Job: '''Super-heavy Warrior * '''Level: '''35 * '''Job history: Apprentice Warrior, Warrior, Heavy Warrior, Guardian Warrior * Passive skills: ** Augmented Stamina: Level 6 (LEVEL UP!) ** Augmented Vitality: Level 6 (LEVEL UP!) ** Night Vision (NEW!) ** Pain Resistance: Level 3 (NEW!) ** Disease and Poison Resistance: Level 2 (NEW!) ** Strengthened Defensive Power when equipped with Metal Armor: Medium (NEW!) ** Strengthened Defensive Power when equipped with a Shield: Small (NEW!) ** Detect Presence: Level 1 (NEW!) * Active skills: ** Farming: Level 1 ** Club Technique: Level 5 (LEVEL UP!) ** Shield Technique: Level 6 (LEVEL UP!) ** Armor Technique: Level 6 (LEVEL UP!) ** Surpass Limits: Level 4 (NEW!) ** Surpass Limits: Magic Shield: Level 1 (NEW!) ** Unarmed Fighting Technique: Level 1 (NEW!) Previous Status: * Race: '''Human * '''Age: '''16 years old * '''Title: '''None * '''Job: '''Warrior * '''Level: '''70 * '''Job history: Apprentice Warrior * Passive skills: ** Augmented Stamina: Level 2 (NEW!) ** Augmented Vitality: Level 2 (NEW!) * Active skills: ** Farming: Level 1 ** Club Technique: Level 2 (LEVEL UP!) ** Shield Technique: Level 3 (LEVEL UP!) ** Armor Technique: Level 3 (LEVEL UP!) Previously: * Race: '''Human * '''Age: '''15 years old * '''Title: '''None * '''Job: '''Apprentice Warrior * '''Level: '''72 * '''Job history: None * Passive skills: ** None * Active skills: ** Farming: Level 1 ** Club Technique: Level 1 ** Shield Technique: Level 1 ** Armor Technique: Level 1 Relationships Vandalieu Zakkart Gerda Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Adventurers Category:Vida's Faction Category:Lambda